No More Anarchy 2: Black Rose Clock
No More Aranchy 2: Black Rose Clock is a Sequel to the original NMA, Which now hold New Characters, New Stages and More Advance Mode and a new Story Mode. Gameplay The Gameplay is the same as before, but now change the gameplay of Budokai 3 with Raging Blast 2. Modes *Story Mode *Arcade Mode *Vs. Mode/Multiplayer Mode *Team Attack *Time Attack *Survival *Online *Customization *Training Mode *Mini-Games *Options *Extras (After beating Story Mode) Characters Nova Star *Andrew Star *Hectare Blazela *Siegfried Dire *Walter Barton *Brock Lecarde *Rondo the Ripper *Armor Black Knight Endless Blood Run *Rachael Star *Ramon Denduski *Caesar Mista *Cassandra Valentine *Master Noriaki *Holly Renard *Brock Windrow *Hexer Whipslash *Brendan Regal Winter Realm *George Star *Bruce Shador *James R. Francis *Jessica Valentine *Nako SheerHeart *Hedrick Nickels *Samson Speedwagon *Fugo BlackHeart *Harvey Peace *Wheatley Jacob Shadow's Spoon *Steven Star *Joseph D. Francis *Cyclone *Phillip Denduski *Roxie Nickels *Gammabot *Tom Smtih *Stancer *Clawer *Explender *Jacker the Demon Robot Tears of the Lost *Bruce BlazeStar *Shad Irvin *Thomas Francis *Lloyd Arcs *Max Waker *Jonathan Pegasus *Drake Booker *Jean Hunter *Conner Jigsaw *Trace Sky Mafia's Blues *Andrew B. Stardrop Extra *Stockgil *Alvin Nickels *Nunchuck Dude *Danny Stardrop *Kenchia *Richter Blazela *Ellis Lostness *Rosa Anarchy Guest *Venis (Lawler-RPG) *Corey LeGumme (InCrisis) *Ace Marshall (Rise of Exile) *Ishamie Tarker (Mojo Hojo) *Link (Legend of Zelda, 3DS only) *Ike (Fire Emblem, 3DS only) *Cole MacGrath (InFamous, PS3 only) *Jin Kazama (Tekken, PS3 only) DLC *Robert Lecarde (Endless Blood Run) *Eva Nickels (Winter Realm) *Aeon Belie (Winter Realm) *Ralph Star (Shadow's Spoon) *Adam Jackson (Shadow's Spoon) * (Shadow's Spoon) *Nathan Perry (Tear of the Lost) * (Tear of the Lost) *Gohan (Guest) Stage Nova Star *Ancient Hectare *Hectare's Castle *The Lost Forest *Judgement Tower Endless Blood Run *Town Square *Cupid's Night *Rome Street *Lava Factory *Big Ben Winter Realm *Snowy Wonderland *SheerHeart's House *Coastline Sunset *Devil's Gateway *Raging Horse Ride Shadow's Spoon *Hectare's City *Forgotten Area *Pyrrha's Harbor *Neo Hectare's City *Invaded Core's Base *Titan Volcano Tears of the Lost *New Hectare City *Hectare Highschool Academy *Subway Stop *The Wolf's Route *Lion and Shark's Warzone *Night of Trave Sky Mafia's Blues *Dusk River's Street Non-Playable Characters *Seven-Seventy (Final Boss of Arcade Mode) *Vegas von Bruster (Final Boss of Story Mode) Nova Star *Erica Star *Johnston D. Francis *Hilda Blazela *Isabella Blazela *Destiny Star *Trevor Dore *Young Noriaki *Digeo Lecarde Endless Blood Run *Old Siegfried *Marco Mista *Cervantes Valentine *Leon Passion *Michael Saints *Mrs. Regal Winter Realm *Layton Trace *Mary Blazela *Medon Lostness *Mako SheerHeart *Sara Nickels *Eric BlackHeart *Sam BlackHeart *Harvey's Assistants *Young Ellis Shadow's Spoon *Fiona Blazela *Rosa Star *Benson T. Francis *Hooker *Zoey Smith *Dave Rugal *Alex Flints *Jett Fury Tears of the Lost *Lindsey Trace *Chase Wolf *Leone Alpha *Lucas Windblade *Lisa BrookeHearts *David Clawer *Wayne Crusher *Fort the Pig *Darwin the Bull Other *Flint Clawer *Yukiko Hirose *Stockny Gat *Starla *Nina Teardrop *Kimchia *Demitri Blade *Maxwell Sins *Sille Lostness *Lester LostStar Soundtrack *Opening Theme: ViVid - Blue *Menu Theme: Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity - Menu Theme *Character Selection Theme: Tekken Revolution - Main Menu *Story Mode: Jojo's Bizzare Adventure Allstar Battle - Story Select *Customization: Tekken Tag Tournament 2 - Your Sunset *Online: Tekken Tag Tournament 2 - Aim to Win *Option: Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity - Extra Theme *Ending Theme: ??? See also *No More Aranchy 2: Black Rose Clock/Storyline Category:Team Future Speed Category:Fighting Games Category:PS3 Games